


Hospitals Times

by Dixu_Is_Me



Series: Life and Times of Danvid [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Bonding, Daniel just wants love, Daniel slowly loses his cult shit, David is a bean, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Hospitals, I Actually Researched This, M/M, Medical Procedures, Medical Terms, Past Child Abuse, Prequel, ooc probably, possible dirty talk in later chapters, wanted to be a oneshot but decided against it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dixu_Is_Me/pseuds/Dixu_Is_Me
Summary: Prequel to Welcome Back!Daniel is in the hospital because his dumb ass drank his own damn poisoned Kool-Aid. Good job ding dong. David wants to make sure his recovery goes smoothly and he ends up falling for the cult leader.





	1. Reluctant

**Author's Note:**

> HEYO  
> So I decided to do the prequel thingy. Now it isn't necessary to read the original fic Welcome Back, you can if you want but warning, it's porn.  
> This is going to be much more fluffy and you can most definitely read this as a stand alone fic, but there's always the porn, that you can read. 
> 
> Obviously I'm just some loser that doesn't own Camp Camp or the characters. I'm not cool enough to do that.
> 
> ENJOY!

    David was always happy, never scared, never upset, and if he ever was he rarely showed it. Yet, in the back of his mind, a thought lingered, ‘What had ever happened to Daniel’. He found himself thinking about it before going to sleep, always wondering if he was okay.  
     
Daniel was alive, but not okay. After being rushed to the hospital they had to pump his stomach, one would think Daniel would be fine, but no, karma came around and kicked him repeatedly in the balls. 

    His doctor made it clear that due to the quickly performed procedure, there were many complications, including the risk that they failed to extract all rat poison from his system as well as bradycardia and epistaxis. 

Now if he was in a stable condition, Daniel would be back out to the public to live out his life, but he wasn’t. On the way to the hospital he began to convulse, leaving him in critical condition. He woke up in a white hospital room, hooked up to many machines, a tall doctor loomed over him. The rage that built up inside of Daniel was immense as his condition was explained, it caused his blood to boil.

Though David was none the wiser, he continued to work at Camp Campbell alongside Gwen, who told him that he shouldn’t care about the fate of the cult leader. David tried, oh how he tried but he couldn’t ignore the fact that Daniel was in hospital, sick, possibly dying. So, one Sunday, he gathered as much courage he could, took the car and drove in the direction of the hospital, picking up a get well soon card, signing it sincerely.

“Daniel, you have a visitor, should I let them in?” a nurse in salmon colored scrubs asked.

“Are they family?” Daniel asked, still groggy due to his newly acquired bradycardia. The nurse gave a puzzled expression as if she didn’t know the answer, “What do they look like?” Daniel asked, exasperatedly.  

“Tall,” the nurse started, “Lanky, brownish hair,” Daniel looked out the window of his room with a frown. ‘David’ he thought to himself. What would that cheerful idiot want with him? Hadn’t Xemoog and his galactic confederacy punished him enough for failing to sacrifice those children? 

“Let him in, might as well,” Daniel replied, sighing as a wave of dizziness hit him, grunting as he remembered how he couldn’t take meclizine, due to the risk of liver failure. The nurse nodded and exited the room.

Within the minute David had shyly entered the room, a small smile changed to a worried frown when he saw all the machines Daniel was hooked up to. The cult leader ignored the presence in the room, he ignored the infatuating scent of pine and lakewater, the sudden warmness that he felt as David slowly walked closer to him, stopping by the bedside table.

“Are you okay?” he asked, concern and guilt weaved within his words. Daniel heard him place something on his bedside table, he continued to look out the window, it was a shitty day. Rain hit the window pane in a rhythmic way.

“Oh yes, I’m fine, only had my stomach pumped to be left with a slower heartbeat and a nose bleed now and again. Oh, I forgot to mention the high possibility of liver failure!” he snapped, only glancing in David’s direction once. He huffed as he crossed his arms, careful to not disturb any intravenous needles.

“I’m truly sorry for what happened, I was really worried about you,” David said quietly, sitting in the chair that was next to Daniel’s bed. This earned an an annoyed sigh from Daniel, who finally turned to look at the auburn haired counselor. He was soaked, hair stuck to his face, but his look never faltered, a small smile. Daniel had trouble deciding if it was genuine or pitiful. He did notice the get well soon card, and his eyes lit up.

Daniel couldn’t help but blush, just a bit, just the thought that David had taken the trouble to drive out in that crappy car, to buy a card and visit him. He knew for a fact that his dad couldn’t care less, he wasn’t sure about his mother and sister. For all he knew they died, not that they would care much. The blonde couldn’t help but allow the one tear to slide down his cheek. 

“Did I do something wrong? Do you want me to leave? I didn’t mean to make you cry Daniel, I’m sorry,” was the immediate response from David, who was about to leave the chair.

“No,” Daniel said softly, attempting to reach out in a desperate attempt to stop David from leaving, “it’s just,” Daniel wiped the tear off his cheek, “after all I’ve done to you, and you go out of your way to do this,” Daniel said, biting his lip, blush apparent now. David smiled once more, scooting his chair a bit closer so he could hold Daniel’s hand, causing the blonde to turn another shade of crimson at the sudden contact.

“It’s nothing Daniel, really. When the campers told me you had drank poison I was really worried,” Daniel felt ashamed for a quick moment, he squeezed David’s hand lightly, “I’m glad you’re alive, you know?” David looked intently at Daniel, who was frowning, as if he wanted to die.

“Well, I wanted to say,” Daniel stopped himself. He wasn’t going to thank the guy who was the reason he was in this shitty room. He was opening up, becoming soft. Daniel scolded himself for attempting to reach out, “that you should probably leave,” he mustered, letting go of David’s hand, turning away once again, averting David’s eyes. He felt stupid for being so open, he felt stupid for being tricked into drinking his own poisoned punch, he felt pathetic for all of this, David just made these thoughts intensify, “visiting hours are over soon,” he said harshly, keeping his eyes on the window, a scowl painted on his lips.

“Well then,” David said quietly, no readable emotion displayed, “I’ll be sure to come earlier tomorrow, won't I?” Daniel’s heart skipped a beat, ‘He’s coming back tomorrow?!’ he thought, light blush collecting on his cheeks, a grumbled fine was his response. His eyes were stuck on the rainy sky until he heard David get up and leave the room. He only moved when he was positive he was gone.

Never in his life had the cultist rushed so quickly for something. The get well soon card, it had a generic flower design on the front, but on the inside was one of the most heartwarming things he ever had the pleasure of reading. In sloppy writing, it read.

Daniel,  
I’m really sorry about what happened and I really hope you can get better! I’ve locked up your cabin so the campers can’t get in there, mischievous little scamps. But it is just as you left it if you ever want to come back to work at Camp Campbell. I know I’d really appreciate the extra hands.  
Get well soon!  
   David :)

 

Daniel smiled to himself as he held the card close to his chest, ‘He wants me to come back,’ Daniel thought. He gently placed his card back onto the bedside table as a nurse in green scrubs came into the room to give him his medicine. He dreamt sweet dreams for the first time in a while.


	2. Rough Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel's childhood memories haunt him, bringing him right back to times he wishes he could forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! By popular demand, Chapter two!
> 
> SO here is a big ol' WARNING!  
> There is child abuse in this one, I do not support abuse of any kind it's a bootyhole thing to do.
> 
> Epistaxis is the medical term for nosebleeds btw.
> 
> ALSO I'm kinda just making a backstory for Daniel because it's my fanfiction I have the right to write whatever I please.
> 
> Daniel is OOC I suppose. The poor nugget is very sad.
> 
> Again, I don't own Camp Camp or the characters. Still not cool enough for that.
> 
>  
> 
> ENJOY

Daniel might have had sweet dreams in the start, yet his dreams slowly turned to nightmares. He started getting these nightmares when he was first admitted to the hospital. Frantic memories of his childhood that he swore to never think of again. 

He jolted up from his bed, soaked in a cold sweat. His breathing was heavy and his heart was beating out of his chest. The room began to form around him, the rain clouds had parted and a half moon shone in the sky. Daniel looked out of his window at the velvety blue that was sprinkled with stars. He felt something warm trickle from his nose to his lip, the copper taste hit his tongue. 

“Fuck,” he said quietly to himself as he hit the help button. He waited for roughly five minutes, the bleeding hadn't stopped and there was no nurse. He sighed aloud and tilted his head back, pinching the bridge of his nose.

His mother taught him that trick. He remembered how her soft blonde hair was often tied up in a bun, her pale skin often covered in ugly purple marks. One night she had a nosebleed, and a small six year old Daniel rushed to her side. Though she was in pain she picked him up onto her lap and held him tightly. He watched with big blue eyes as she tilted her head back and pinched the bridge of her nose, the bleeding stopped and she tucked him back into bed. 

Daniel waited another three minutes before pressing the button again, he was becoming aggravated and his nose was still bleeding, not a good sign. A nurse finally came into the room apologizing for the wait. She gasped when she saw how Daniel was bleeding and began to check his stats. 

“Just an epistaxis episode Daniel, nothing to worry about,” she said, patting his hand lightly before exiting the room. Daniel grumbled a thank you and looked around his room.

Bleak. Just like his bedroom when he moved. His parents had just split, his mother took his sister and he was left with his father. They moved in different directions, his mother and sister went east and his father took him south. They bought a small house in New Mexico. Daniel hated it there. His old room was painted blue and yellow because his sister wanted a blue room, but he wanted yellow, so they compromised and painted it both. He had a bright bedspread with planes and clouds, toys overflowing from his toy box. His new room was white, white walls, white bedspread, white doors. Even his wardrobe had changed from colorful overalls to white slacks and white button up shirts. He no longer had toys, just books, books about religion and Xemoog. 

Daniel snapped himself out of these unpleasant memories, in the moonlight that shone through the window he could make out the card that had been given to him hours earlier. He picked it up and read it over and over again, hearing David’s stupidly cheerful voice in his head. A blush danced across his cheeks as he recalled David from before, soaking wet in his ridiculously cute Camp Campbell uniform. He mentally cursed himself for acting like such a tool earlier. He was desperate for affection at this point, the rat poison in his system was like a wake up call to him. 

Daniel placed the card back and sighed, he wanted attention, not to bask in it like some desperate slut on the street would. He wanted to be comforted, to be held, to be told he was going to be alright. He wanted his hair stroked soothingly and a shoulder to weep upon. Daniel wanted his mom.

One afternoon he and his sister played quietly in their room, there was a crash from downstairs and a shout from his father. His sister hid in the closet, not liking when their father yelled, David was foolish not to hide with her. Heavy footsteps pounded up the stairs, the door slammed open, revealing a tall man. Daniel looked up at him not realizing what was to come. His father grabbed him by his hair and pulled him down the stairs, only tugging harder when Daniel yelped in pain. The man yelled about him stepping on a toy and hurting himself. Daniel knew it belonged to his sister, but, he took the blame. He took three blows to the stomach, a couple slaps to the face and a large fist to the eye. After his beating his father stormed out of the house, Daniel curled up in a corner and whimpered, his sister ran downstairs and attempted to help by grabbing an ice pack from the freezer. Daniel refused to leave the corner until his mother came home from work. She rushed to Daniel’s side, picking up the seven-year-old in her arms and rocking him soothingly. She took him and his sister upstairs and told them stories. She would stroke Daniel’s hair and kiss his boo boos. Making them better, she would sing lullabies and watch over them until they slept.

Daniel realized that he was no longer seven, but he wanted that kind of care. He wanted to be cooed and coddled like his mother would. He wished so desperately for love and compassion, yet, the horrors that his father put him through forced him shut, not to let anyone in. That he was weak if he let people in. Daniel felt a tear trickle down his cheek as he tried to imagine what life would've been like if he was the one his mother had taken.

A couple miles away, in the forest, a certain camp counselor laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. Why had Daniel pushed him away? Was it something he said? Was it something he did? Was he wrong to show up like they were close? David slowly drifted off, thoughts of what he did wrong riddling his mind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooooooooooooooo boi.  
> Wasn't that a dump of emotions?  
> Yeah yeah, not much Danvid bonding here, I know. but trust me, there will be bonding time. I promise.  
> Okay, leave a kudos if ya want, I enjoy reading all of your comments and I shall see-eth you in the next update mates!


	3. Crumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David visits Daniel for the second time, maybe he will finally begin to bond with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm dead serious about finishing this, I write when I'm under stress and with school starting up I'll be writing better chapters, less often.  
> Thank you for your supportive comments, they've been nothing but good and it makes me so happy that you all enjoy my writing!
> 
> Prepare your asses for some damn tears cause there will be tears. And comfort. FLUFF. (Also probably ooc,)
> 
> Still don't own Camp Camp or the characters, still too much of a loser.
> 
> ENJOY!

    David woke that morning slightly groggy but in a good mood nonetheless. He got dressed and cheerfully greeted the campers, then walked up towards Gwen.

    “Hey Gwen! Can I ask a favor?” David said, sweat beadlets dropping down his forehead. Gwen looked up at him suspiciously, squinting her eyes, making David feel like they were burning holes into his skin.  
     
    “Depends on the favor,” she said, still eying him up, trying to guess what he wanted. David cursed himself mentally, she would never agree to such a stupid idea. But it was worth a shot.

“CouldImaybeleaveCampearlytodaybecauseIhavealotofpersonalerrandstorun?” he said so quick Gwen couldn’t make out the jumbled words. She raised her eyebrow and gave him a puzzled look.

“Come again?” she asked, her hands now on her hips, frown glazed her face. David sighed as he knew what was coming.

    “Would it be okay if I left a little earlier today? I have some personal errands that I have to run,” David said slower, he avoided eye contact with Gwen to avoid her bombarding him with questions.

    “Yeah sure, I don’t care. But you’re the one that has to help Space Kid with ‘Zero-G’ training tomorrow,” Gwen said, walking away from David, who was completely shocked. A smile crawled up on his face as he grabbed the keys and hopped in the car. Driving towards the hospital, hoping to mend things with Daniel.

    Daniel had gotten up to the sound of a door opening, his doctor. He was tall, heavyset, and he had black hair he kept in a ponytail. The guy was nice, but he was usually blunt when it came to medical topics.

    “Good morning Daniel! How’d ya sleep?” he asked, a grin on his face as he checked to make sure Daniel was doing okay. Daniel looked at the tiled floor, a sigh escaped his lips.

    “If I’m completely honest Doctor, I slept horribly,” he said morosely, this earned the worried glance of his doctor, “I woke up from a nightmare and my nose bled for eight minutes,” he whined.

    “It does say you had an epistaxis episode last night, the only thing I can attribute to the nightmares is how involved in cult work you were, you did mention your father being big on that type of thing,”  Daniel winced at the mention of his father, the cruel man who was part of the reason he was so involved with cult activity.

    The doctor discussed medical treatment to see if there was  any more damage than what was already known, Daniel just nodded silently throughout it all, thankful that he had really good health insurance. The doctor left and was quickly replaced by a nurse. 

Daniel had to sit in silence as she did numerous tests that proved useless to his condition until there was a light knock at the doorway. Both the nurse and Daniel looked up to see a shining smile and ocean green eyes. The nurse smiled back and excused herself from the room.

    “Hiya Daniel? How was your day?” David said cheerfully, sitting in the chair by the bedside table. Daniel had to fight off the urge to grab his hand, biting his lip. How would he respond to the clearly cheerful David. Would he ruin his mood by going into detail or would he spare him the trouble.

    “My day has been fine,” he said solemnly, choosing to keep his problems to himself. David frowned at Daniel’s conflicted expression.

    “You can tell me what’s going on, you shouldn’t have to bottle anything up,” David said, inching his hand closer to Daniel’s, cautious to not mess up again. Daniel had constructed such a solid dam that held back his emotions, he never knew what it felt like to have someone offer up a shoulder to cry on, not since his mother.

    “No! I said I was fine,” Daniel snapped, turning away from the counselor. Slowly Daniel could feel his dam cracking. Slowly but surely, the pressure was becoming too much for him.

    “Daniel, I’m -” David thought long and hard about his next move and he decided that he would choose to play it safe, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be pushing a friendship that you don’t want onto you, especially while you’re ill,” Daniel couldn’t believe his ears. David was apologizing for something that wasn’t his fault, again!

    Cracking under the pressure. Daniel could feel it, his dam was slowly destroying itself, in a last effort way to reach out. David got up to leave, his mood dampened, and Daniel could tell. The tall counselor was getting closer to the door. Daniel felt his heart race, a leak had sprung, David had reached the doorway, another leak. Daniel’s eyes began to well up with tears, his father’s damaging words rang through his head.

    “Only sissy’s cry, you aren’t a sissy Daniel, you’re a man god dammit! You hear me! A man! A man don’t cry over unimportant things, that’s what a little bitch does!” the words rang out in his head, another leak sprung. Daniel remembered how he got beaten when his father caught him crying over a scraped knee. Another leak had sprang loose, Daniel was on the verge of tears now.  David looked up at Daniel, sorrow filled the eyes of the cheerful git Daniel knew him as.

    That was the final blow. The dam came crashing down, emotions poured through Daniel’s mind and body, the tears that teased him finally came down his cheeks, once a fearful cult leader now a blubbering mess in a hospital bed.  
     
David completely changed his mind and ran towards Daniel, kneeling next to the bawling man, concern flooded David’s senses as Daniel cried. David allowed his hand to cup Daniel’s cheek, which was wet with tears. Daniel didn’t try to avoid the contact, he just looked into David’s eyes, helplessly, his lip quivered and he couldn’t help but let out pained sobs. Everything that had ever happened to the poor blonde was coming out, unraveling itself, right there, in front of David. He nuzzled his head into David’s hand and continued to cry.

    “Daniel, it’s okay, I’m here,” David said comfortingly, sympathizing with Daniel as he felt the same way when Bonquisha had broken it off with him, he remembered crying three days straight. David had Gwen to lean on and cry to, Daniel had no one.

    David looked Daniel straight in the eye and watched as he sobbed, the tears never seemed to end. So, in complete David fashion, he did one of the only things he knew made people feel better. 

    He embraced Daniel, wrapping his arms tightly around him, careful not to disturb any machines. One hand rubbed his back while the other cradled the back of his head. Daniel was shocked at first, but he quickly wrapped his arms around David’s neck, resting his face in the crook of his neck, continuing to weep.

    They stayed like that for quite some time, David’s shoulder soaked from Daniel’s tears, while Daniel had finally stopped crying, mainly because of David’s gesture. The way David rubbed his back and ran his long fingers through the blonde’s hair. It was exactly what Daniel had been looking for. Comfort, compassion, love. Daniel sniffed a bit before pulling away from David, wiping his nose with the back of his palm before crossing his arms. Eyes red and puffy, face in a melancholy frown.

    David gave a genuine smile and sat down in the chair, scooting it as close to the bed as he could get. He slowly reached for one of Daniel’s hands once more, the blonde looked up at him with sad eyes and took his hand. David smiled at him and rubbed circles into the back of Daniel’s hand with his thumb.

    “I should probably tell you what that was all about huh?” he asked, looking at David in the eyes. The counselor shrugged, still supporting a small smile.  
     
    “If you want to talk about it, I am more than happy to listen,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGH EMOTIONS NO!
> 
> As always, tell me how you feel, I love the comments, real big self esteem boost. Leave a kudos if you'd like.
> 
> See you next chapter mates!


	4. Confide In Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David reveals certain things he never expected to tell Daniel. Bonding ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay holy fuck you guysss. You sure know how to make a girl feel damn special. I couldn't thank you all for the ongoing support I am receiving, it means so so so much to me! I love nothing more than reading your comments! It makes me feel so warm and fuzzy on the inside!!!
> 
> A N Y W A Y S  
> This is just more bonding, hopefully next chapter it will get on the more intimate side of fluff, if ya know what I mean... ;P 
> 
> ENJOY!

    David listened intently as Daniel told him about his childhood. He started off when times were good. Before the abuse started, when it was just him and his twin.

    The sun shone through the window as Daniel explained how his dad lost his job at a building firm. How he became slowly became involved in the cult life. That’s when his parents started fighting, when his mother started wearing more turtlenecks and using more makeup. When Daniel would cry himself to sleep as a kid due to his mother’s pained screams that would come from downstairs.

    David felt a pang of hurt as Daniel explained how his mother had to get two jobs to support the family due to his father’s donations to his cult. How bad the abuse got for him as his mother wasn’t there to take the blow. How he never let his dad touch his sister. David held onto Daniel’s hand, thinking about his childhood, and how his parents would bicker occasionally, but they never hit each other, nor did they hit him.

    Daniel looked up at David, who stared intently at him, pain in his eyes. Daniel was the one who was concerned now. Was David upset with him for going into detail? Was he not expecting such a story. Daniel looked away, he had just gotten to where his parents split, the worst was coming up, and David looked mortified.

    “I probably should spare you the nitty gritty, It isn’t important,” Daniel said, a pitiful smile grazed his lips as he was pulled into a hug by the counselor. He hugged back silently as he felt David’s breath tickle his ear.

    “You can keep going if you want to, it isn’t a big deal,” David said quietly, "I'm just sorry you had to go through with that,” Daniel’s heart melted as he squeezed David, continuing to tell him about New Mexico, and David listened intently.

    “And that’s how I got inducted into the cult,” Daniel finished, remembering the brainwashing, the sacrifices his father made at the camp before Camp Campbell. How Camp Campbell was supposed to be his first sacrifice, and how it failed miserably.

    “I can only hope news hasn’t made it’s way to my dad,” Daniel whispered as he pulled away from David, “he’d come here and sacrifice Camp Campbell himself, then I’d be next,” he felt a couple tears slide down his face as he realized what his father could and probably would do to him if he found out that Daniel had accidentally poisoned himself. Though he hadn’t beat Daniel much as he got older, he still had a terrible temper and would not only beat Daniel, but probably beat him to death. 

    Daniel shuddered at the thought, quickly explaining his fears to David, telling him things just felt natural, he felt like he could trust David with his life if he truly wanted to. 

    “Don’t worry Daniel, I won’t let him get to you. I promise,” he said quietly, taking one of Daniel’s hands a placing a quick kiss on the back of his hand, causing both to blush. Daniel smiled as he looked up at David, he was so cheerful all the time. His parents must've been perfect. Daniel pictured a tall lanky man, and a shorter woman, they would smile and treat David to ice cream and playground visits. Never angry, never violent, just a nuclear family, maybe a dog or a cat. 

    “Your parents must of been the best, I mean, you are just so happy all the time,” Daniel said quietly, looking at his hand, which was interlocked with the counselor’s.  
    “I wish,” David let out a small chuckle, “my dad was always working, and my mom was a strict Christian. I mean they spoiled me silly but that isn’t too good for a kid, they never said no,” David shrugged, recalling his childhood. “Not to mention what they would do if they found out what I was,” he continued. He looked up to see the confused expression that was over Daniel’s face.

    “A camp counselor?” he asked quietly, still confused. David laughed at the response. He shook his head and he smiled softly.

    “That I’m gay,” David whispered, goofily placing a finger over his lips to indicate it was a secret. Daniel was wide-eyed, he felt a crimson blush crawl across his cheeks. David was gay? The last time he had seen him, he remembered shamelessly flirting during their campsong-off and David looking somewhat repulsed.

    “Who else knows?” Daniel asked cautiously, “and how’d you find out?”. David smiled at the blonde, who seemed to want to know about his sexuality.

    “Besides you, Gwen knows and a co worker from the school I work at,” David said, looking out the window, sun shining brightly, “I found out when my last relationship with a woman when down in flames,” David sighed as he thought about Bonquisha, then looked up at Daniel who seemed more than interested in the story.

    “You let me confide in you,” Daniel said, his eyes staring at their still interlocked hands, his glance looking into those ocean green eyes, “it’s time you confide in me,” David shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to tell Daniel the story. Daniel was shocked at how she had just left him for another man so quickly.

    “I found out I was gay when Bonquisha broke it off, she told me I wasn’t ‘man enough’” David mimicked her accent causing a giggle to come from Daniel, “then the dots started to connect, I was always squeamish with girls, I never wanted to, well, you know, with Bonquisha,” David blushed a bit, trying to mention sex in the least awkward way, “plus I’ve always seemed to find guys more attractive,” David rambled on for quite some time, Daniel just looking at the emotions he displayed, interesting in every single one. 

    David realized he was rambling and apologized, their hands no longer interlocked, but their eyes kept meeting. Daniel sighed quietly as he decided to face the main question head on.

    “Were you serious about me coming back to work at Camp Campbell again?” Daniel asked, looking down at David’s hiking boots.

    “Of course! We always need an extra hand around camp and the campers might be a little dodgy at first, they’ll surely come around,” David said gleefully. Daniel smiled, hugging David for what had to be what? The fourth time that day.

    “Thanks David,” he muttered, inhaling the pine scent from the counselor. When they broke apart David gave him a warm smile, it made his heart jump. Daniel noticed how David was looking at him in shock, Daniel didn’t notice until he tasted it, copper.

    “I’ll get a nurse,” David said, getting up out of the chair and calling for a nurse. One came in and assisted Daniel, another epistaxis episode, no big deal.

    “Well sir,” the nurse said to David, whose eyes were focused on Daniel, “Visiting hours are over in five minutes, I suppose you should get going,” she said before leaving. David looked at the watch and nodded.

    “She’s probably right, I should get going, Gwen will get mad if I miss out on the bonfire,” David smiled at Daniel who gave a small smile in return. The two said their goodbyes and David left, lingering at the doorway, looking back at Daniel longingly, before leaving.

    Daniel sighed, his day was a rough one and just as he thought it was over his doctor came in, looking quite concerned. Daniel nodded as his doctor explained the tests that were going to help them find any possible cause for his epistaxis episodes.

    David drove back to camp, happier, much to the campers dismay. They roasted marshmallows and David sang campfire songs, and when all was said and done, he fell asleep with thoughts of Daniel in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, thank you a million times for reading!  
> If you want to leave a kudos, be my guest, and I love reading your comments, it's the highlight of my day! 
> 
> See you in the next chapter.


	5. Don't Forget Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Daniel go a couple days without seeing each other and they slowly begin to lose it. A special visitor happens upon Daniel, causing him to question his father more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Okay Okay!  
> Twin gets a name, Gwen talks about porn and David gets depresso espresso.
> 
> Thank you for the undying support, since I'm back in school things are defiantly harder. I am so sorry that I didn't update yesterday. I usually write a chapter after I post one and that didn't happen.  
> Would you believe out of the millions of courses my high school has they don't have any creative writing courses? C'mon mate.
> 
> I'm still too much of a loser to own Camp Camp or the characters.
> 
>  
> 
> E N J O Y ! ! !

    David was very busy the following week, he couldn’t convince Gwen to let him go anywhere, not until the weekend, where they allowed the campers to do their own thing, and counselors weren’t needed. David sighed as he desperately wanted to see Daniel. Just for five minutes, to see if he was okay. Yet he was at his beloved Camp Campbell, trying to convince Space Kid that rocks were not astronaut food.

    Daniel felt neglected and ashamed, why wouldn’t David come back? Where was he, probably at camp. Why hasn’t he come back? Daniel’s thoughts were plagued with panic and paranoia, terrified of the chance that his father might find him. 

    Daniel tried to shake these thoughts from his head, only to have them plague his dreams. What was briefly dreams of David,  and warmth, became frantic  night terrors, his father killing David in front of him, before beginning to beat him.

    He began to wake up in the middle of the night, covered in cold sweat again. He’d bring his knees to his forehead and weep, filled with paranoia, he wouldn’t sleep until he’d eventually pass out the next night. His doctor took notice to his slowly worsening condition.

    David was becoming increasingly worried about different things, what if Daniel died before he could seem him again. What if his dad found Camp Campbell with everyone alive and well, what would become of the blonde haired man? 

    Both men were under constant stress that week, neither was aware of the other’s paranoid thoughts. While Daniel was suffering sleep deprivation, and facing more epistaxis episodes due to the constant stress he was under, David jumped at every little movement. When Gwen caught him off guard he almost attacked her.

    “David, what the hell is going on?” Gwen asked, still a tad shaken from David’s unusual jumpiness. David tried to take deep breaths in a desperate attempt to slow his heartbeat, which was currently pounding out of his chest.

    “Just worrying over something, no biggie,” David said nervously, faking a smile. Gwen stared at him, making it clear she wasn’t buying the shit he was selling. David sighed, letting his facade melt away, “this is going to sound insane but,” he went on about the tale of how he visited, ‘Crazy Cult Daniel’, as the campers called him in the hospital. He went on about the times they shared and how they both had confided in each other. 

    He braced himself for a good bash to the head, but when he looked up he saw Gwen wide-eyed. David let out a huff of frustration when she began to chuckle.

    “No fucking way!” Gwen said between laughs, “that’s literally the plot of this film I’m watching, except it two lesbians and one of them has amnesia!” She wiped a tear from her eye as David threw her a dirty look.

    “Sex Memories,” he grumbled, clearly vexed by the memory, “you made me watch it with you because I had never seen porn before,” his cheeks soon became red as he saw himself and Daniel as the characters in the low grade porno, “the twist ending sucked,” he finally mumbled, shaking the imagery from his mind.

    Gwen scoffed, “Oh come on David, it did not, the top actually being the amnesia victim and the bottom being the one who tops to bring the other’s memories back was a good twist!” David rolled his eyes.

    “For a cruddy adult flick,” he murmured, too low for Gwen to hear. He looked at the newspaper clipping that had Daniel’s face on it. David had kept the clipping after Daniel had been rushed to the hospital, just as a memoir, now his smiling face tortured the counselor. He remembered how truly broken Daniel was in that bleak white room. How he had cried out roughly ten years of pent up emotions right there. David felt a new emotion wash over him: guilt.

    “Sorry Gwen, I have to go,” He said, pushing past her, grabbing the keys and running to the car. Speeding off to Sleepy Peak General.

    Daniel had to of read the get well card over and over again. He was brought to the verge of tears every time he read it. Daniel felt the tears stream down his face as he threw the card in his frustration. Daniel curled up once again and let the tears take their course, having so many conflicting emotions at once after not feeling much of anything for ten years was really taking it’s toll.

    He let out a pathetic sob before placing a hand over his mouth to muffle the ones to follow. He felt abandoned, by the one guy he thought he could pour his heart out to. The first person who’s voice caused him to swoon. The stupid, oblivious, cheerful asshole that was introducing Daniel to a new emotion, love.

    Sure Daniel had lusted over people, usually he would get a quick fling with a follower of the cult he was once apart of. But they never invaded his thoughts like this. He never once thought about them, probably because most of them were long dead. Daniel just became for frustrated at these thoughts, his narcissism set in, ‘How dare he look at me like that, his eyes have no right to leave an imprint on me like that!’ he thought, instantly regretting it as he now had the image of those ocean green eyes locked in his memory.

    While Daniel continued to mentally scold himself, there was a nurse in the doorway, watching him, she cleared her throat. Daniel looked up at her, escaping the depths of his mind. 

    “You have a visitor, “ she said bluntly. Daniel’s eyes lit up. ‘David! Oh David has returned! I knew he wouldn’t abandon me!’ Daniel sat up right, a smile on his face, which quickly changed to a confused frown. A tall slender woman entered the room, blazer and pencil skirt, blue eyes,  black hair tied up in a bun. She looked upon him with pity.

    “You aren’t David,” he hissed at her. She walked closer, a familiar tone in everything she did, despite Daniel having no clue who she was. He watched her as she sat in the chair that was next to his bed, that was David’s chair. “Who are you?” he asked, the woman did not reply, she simply looked over him. The blonde felt the overwhelming urge to avoid eye contact with the mystery woman.

    She held a certain, ‘I’m very important and scary’ vibe, she would glance at his fidgets, making note of how uncomfortable he was. She seemed to have her fill as she got up from the chair, walking towards the door, before she left she turned around, staring directly at him.

    “Mom misses you kiddo,” she said in a monotone voice, turning around and exiting the room, leaving an extremely confused Daniel. ‘Mom? Did she just say mom? As in my mother? Who the hell was that, she seemed familiar, it couldn’t be Roxanne, Dad told me she killed herself. Dad’s a fucking liar you idiot, she did seem familiar,’ the thoughts that rushed through Daniel’s head made him want to cry. Hell, everything made him want to cry. The blonde had been so overwhelmed with emotion over the past couple of days he was turning into a complete baby, bawling over the smallest things. 

    The door slammed open, causing Daniel to let out a squeal. David stood in the doorway, Daniel took note of the redness of his eyes. David had been crying,  ‘hey… that was my thing,’ Daniel thought quietly before smiling at David. He was mad about being left behind, but he was glad to see his auburn haired, ocean eyed, counselor that had him losing sleep. 

    David practically tripped over his lanky legs running towards Daniel, once David had gotten to Daniel he pulled him into a tight embrace, muffled apologies escaping his lips as Daniel inhaled the pine, lake water scent of David that had him hooked. He heard a choked sob come from David and the moments from twenty minutes ago seemed minor compared to the sudden return of David.

    “Hey, it’s okay, honestly David, calm down,” Daniel said quietly, “I forgive you, it’s okay,” David looked horrible, just about as bad as Daniel looked. Bags under his reddened eyes, disheveled hair, wrinkly shirt. David looked into Daniel’s eyes, a blush resonated on both of their cheeks.

“Can I kiss you? Please?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUUUN 
> 
> CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!
> 
> O shite mates! ya'll don't enough know who asked that, spoiler alert, it was the horny nurse in the hallway trying to get in a doctor's pants.
> 
> omfg jk jk.
> 
> Okay, no turning back, I've invested too much in this fanfiction. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and leaving kudos! This fanfiction hit 1000 hits and 120 kudos which is fucking amazing and I am so amazed that people actually like reading my literal garbage.
> 
> Thank you all so much for everything, See you in the next chapter!


	6. Worthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel hears the words that help him get over his struggle. Karma finally let's up and stops torturing Daniel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! This is sadly the end! I hope you all enjoyed this!
> 
> Finally a kiss and some flirting. God this was so angst.
> 
> Still too lame to own Camp Camp or the characters.
> 
>  
> 
> ENJOY!

    Daniel was shocked, he looked at David with hopeful eyes, his heart was pounding, hardest it had in awhile. He felt the warm breath escape David’s lips. Daniel felt his own breath slow as he nodded slightly, looking up into those ocean green eyes. 

    David cupped the blonde’s cheek, pulling him closer, their lips met, fitting together in an desperate act of affection. Daniel slowly snaked his hands up into David’s hair, sinking himself into the kiss. He had secret desire to do this the moment he met David, finally acting upon it was so, relieving.

    They finally came apart after what seemed like an eternity. Daniel was still recovering, his lips tingled and the sparks that were going off in his head slowly died down. David let a small smile creep across his face. He grasped one of Daniel’s hands, pressing a chaste kiss into it. Daniel never wanted anything more than to be loved, by anyone frankly, but to be loved by David was a privilege he believed that he was unworthy of.

    Daniel started to panic, he was unworthy, after all the things he did, and said. David’s hand felt like a hot iron that was burning his hand, tears pricked his eyes, threatening to spill. He was coming down from the high fast, memories of what his father had raised him to become flooded his mind. He jerked from David, tears falling down his cheeks once more. He jerked away from David, earning a small gasp from the counselor. He sobbed, wishing he was alone, knowing that David was watching his breakdown made the situation so much more pathetic. He had attempted to murder children, children for christ’s sake. And for what? To please some made up god and his galactic confederacy? Daniel added stupid to the long list of things he felt. Stupid for believing his father, stupid for not running away the first chance he had, stupid for thinking he could ever be happy.

    His thoughts were interrupted by David, who pulled him into a hug, Daniel closed his eyes and inhaled that scent he loved so dearly. It placated him, the tears stopped flowing, he just nuzzled his face into the nape of David’s neck, holding onto him for dear life. They stayed like that for some time. Before Daniel finally pulled away and looked at David.

    “I don’t deserve you, I really don’t,” he said quietly, “I deserve to die alone, I have no place here, no place anywhere, I’m worthless,” he looked away from David, as he felt ashamed for getting attached. There was a formidable silence before David spoke.

    “You deserve the world,” he said quietly, “even after you tried what you did, you still deserve it all,” David’s hand, cupping Daniel’s cheek as he looked into his eyes. “I don’t care what you were, or what you did then, I care about who and what you are now,” David leaned in, touching his forehead to Daniel’s, “Because you are a beautiful creature who deserves love and kindness and life, you deserve happiness Daniel,”.

    Daniel choked as his lips were taken in another kiss, he felt a wave of sparks fly past as he realised something, he did deserve happiness, he did deserve this. He was introduced to a whole new spectrum of things, how he’d see the world and himself. The thoughts of his past melted away as he leaned into David and closed his eyes, enjoying the pleasant silence.

    The silence remained for a while, until David broke it. He had a frown on his face and he sighed, he was holding something back, Daniel was quite interested in what he was withholding.

    “They found your dad,” David started, “He killed himself, along with everyone in the hotel they were staying in,” David looked up at Daniel, he held a frown, but no tears spilled. His expression was plain, he wasn’t as shaken as he thought he’d be. To be perfectly honest, Daniel was more worried about the others who foolishly lost their lives in the mass suicide than his own father. He looked up at David, a glimpse of hope dusted his eyes.

    “It’s finally over, no more watching over my shoulder, no more nightmares, no more worries, I’m free,” he whispered, smiling slightly, “free,” he repeated, that word stuck in his head like super glue. It meant so many things to him. It meant he was no longer held within the confines of his cult, it meant he could do as he pleased. Daniel held the word close to his heart, cherishing it just as much as his relationship with David. On that thought, he wondered, what were they? Boyfriends? Friends? It confused Daniel but he left it as they were something romantic.

    David stayed with Daniel, the doctor came in once more and broke the good news. After a couple of weeks in the hospital he was finally good to leave. Daniel was prescribed certain medications and was told to watch out for possible hemorrhages. David smiled at him as he returned to what was his normal state. 

    Daniel was on a wheelchair out of the hospital the next day. He smiled the whole way out, as David got him to the car.

    “So we’ll get you set up in the apartment, then you’ll get on the bus and come to Camp Campbell on the bus tomorrow at ten,” David explained as he helped Daniel move what little he owned into the apartment complex. 

    “Yup! I can’t wait to see you, I’m sure we’ll have plenty of fun,” Daniel said with a seductive wiggle of the eyebrows. David blushed, shrugging off his advance with a giggle and a nod.

    “Can’t wait Daniel, see you at camp,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the way the news goes!
> 
> Thank you for all the support on this story! If you want a short smut that happens directly after this, be sure you read Welcome Back. 
> 
> If you have any requests for a fanfiction feel free to suggest, I'm open for anything, smut or fluff, doesn't matter as long as it's Danvid.
> 
> Thank you a million times over for supporting this again! I love all of you guys.

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie isn't cult leader a dumbo??? But yeah. I swear I will finish this damn fanfiction if it kills me. I don't schedule so prepare for random updates whenever. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! I'm desperate to prove I'm not useless so if ya wanna hit the kudos and do that it would give me something to be happy about. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
